


Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Reflection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: Dean reflects about the time when he fell in love with Roman.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Song!fic using Taylor Swift's 'Mine' but as usual, the whole song isn't used. Hope You Enjoy!

Dean groaned as he put down a heavy box and then straightened up. A warm smile crossed his face as he looked around. His phone rang and he looked at the time, 11:20am, his smile widened, knowing exactly who it was

"Hey Ro," he answered, hearing a fond laugh on the other side 

"Hi babyboy, how's the unpacking?" Roman asked 

"Good, good, I just got the box with the Christmas decorations and your mom's photo albums," Dean replied, looking at the box 

"Bet it was heavy," Roman said, knowing how his mom was a hoarder of photo albums 

"You have literally no idea," Dean replied with a grin that Roman could practically hear through the phone, and he smiled 

"Okay, I'm bringing home Chinese food later, so don't worry to cook, I'll see you later babyboy, have fun unpacking," Roman said, teasing him at the end 

"Have fun with all your clients, Mr. Bigshot Lawyer," Dean replied, teasing him back 

"I love you," Dean smiled big and wide and bit his lip at Roman's statement 

"I love you too, bye Ro," Dean replied and they hung up 

Dean smiled and put the phone down, he took up a box cutter and opened the box, he grinned at the first thing he saw, it was the ugliest teddy bear Santa ornament that you'd probably ever see in your life. The eyes were lopsided and they painted teeth on it so that the ornament looked like the bear from the Five Nights at Freddy's game, but god did Dean love that damn thing. Him and Roman had got it on their first Christmas as boyfriends, they had bought a little Charlie Brown Christmas tree and Dean had dragged Roman to a shady flea market and they had bought the little terror teddy decoration. They had hung it on their tree ever since. 

Dean pulled out the album of Tricia's pictures and he paused before putting it down, he sat on the floor and opened it, the first picture was of Roman in his college football gear, and Dean remembered that was exactly around the time that he had met Roman 

Dean had never been a family man, he always looked down on love. His parents didn't have a good relationship at all, his dad had become horrible when he was 5 years old, barely old enough to remember all the details, but old enough to remember all the cursing and shouting and the throwing things. All the times that his dad would come home drunk and his mom would piss him off, sometimes intentionally, and he wouldn't hesitate to give her a black eye, or a busted lip. When Dean was 17, he had left home, and had just walked and walked till he came upon this cafe, he went in, sat down and that was the beginning of Dean's happy ending

_**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts** _

That was the day he met Roman, all thick and tanned and gorgeous, he had come from Pensacola, Florida and was here for College. After he and Dean had talked for a bit, Dean had thought Roman was so interesting, he found out that Roman had a pretty rough upbringing as well and that he'd never even consider going back to Pensacola. Dean knew he had a crush on the bigger man, but he was so scared, relationships never worked out anyway, so what's the point of trying? 

Dean smiled and kissed Roman's face in the picture, he was scowling at the camera, classic footballer pose and decked out in gold and green and Dean's chest burst with adoration as he looked at his then-boyfriend through the shiny gloss of the album. He turned the page and his grin widened, the next picture was one that Roman's mom had taken, it was taken at the beach, possibly a few weeks after Roman had told his mom about him and Dean, that's right. Dean went back to the cafe every time his parents had an argument, for no reason whatsoever (yeah right.) and Roman was always there for him to talk to, he had really helped Dean out, Roman, bit by bit, broken down Dean's walls and of course, Dean fell for Roman's charms and they finally had gotten together. 

_**Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful child  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine** _

Anyway, the picture- Roman and Dean's backs were facing the camera, the sun was setting and Roman had put his arm around Dean, for the first time. They had decided to take everything really slow, because Roman believed if he dove head first with the romantic stuff, that he'd scare Dean off. Dean laughed and shook his head as he stared at the picture. That was the moment Dean kinda knew, he really wanted to be with Roman. Roman, without knowing it, had broken all of Dean's defences and truly, Roman hadn't taken long to fall in love with Dean either, Dean was innocent, and smart and funny and just all around lovely, and Roman was smitten. Dean was the best thing that Roman had. 

**_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_ **   
**_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_ **   
**_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_ **   
**_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_ **

Six months later, Dean had known Roman was something special. Roman depended on Dean and Dean depended on Roman, it was a partnership at its finest, where they were equals. They took on everything together. When Roman's mom had found out about Dean's home situation, she insisted that Dean stay over atleast twice a week so he'd be able to get away from the chaos for a few days, and that's why Dean had a drawer in Roman's bedroom that had his socks and underwear and a few suits of clothes. Roman even had a spare toothbrush next to Roman's in the bathroom. When Dean had told his parents about Roman initially, they crushed all his dreams. Told him that Roman would leave him like a whore, as soon as the next flavour of the month showed up, that was the theme of all football players. Dean had sat in Roman's arms and cried all night, he ended up telling Roman every single thing. From the first fight he ever experienced because of his parents- to the last fight when they said crap about Roman. 

Roman though, god bless him, had taken everything in stride, understanding exactly why Dean had such a hard time trusting people. That night, Roman took Dean tightly into his arms and promised him. Dean remembered the conversation clearly, just like it had happened an hour ago 

_"I know you probably won't believe me, but I swear, we'll be different babe, we won't be anything like them. We'll make it, we won't ever make your parents' mistakes," Roman promised, stroking his fingers through Dean's curls_

_"I know." Dean said quietly, he always believed in Roman, he trusted him. Roman never broke his promises, unlike everyone else in Dean's life. Roman was different._

_"I love you so much," and Dean said nothing in return, just buried his face more in Roman's chest._

**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful child  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_ **

They had gone to the lake after Roman's exams were over, Dean had just started college, studying to be a child psychologist, and they had gone to the lake on the other side of town, that was the first time anyone had ever touched Dean. He blushed at the memory. Roman was so gentle, taking his time to map out every inch of Dean's body, under the stars, the lake reflected the stars beautifully, that night, Dean was made love to by the man that he believed in. That he- that he loved. Dean knew that if he asked, Roman would cut open his chest and give Dean his heart, and he believed truly, that Roman's heart was the best thing that Dean had ever owned. 

Then it all went crashing down. 

Dean turned the page and saw the frown on his face in the picture that Roman's mom had taken of them both. Roman was smiling, but it didn't meet his eyes and Dean's eyes were dull. They had been fighting for awhile lately because despite Dean letting Roman take his virginity, which was a more serious step in a relationship, he still hadn't told Roman that he loved him. Maybe a small part of him was still scared and cautious that Roman would leave him one day, and Roman was tired of Dean doubting Roman's love and it all came to a head the same night that the photo was taken. Dean remembered it clearly 

**_And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_ **

Dean and Roman had never fought before. Roman always took everything with a grain of salt, always understanding Dean's issues and always being there for him when he needed someone. Dean had loved Roman then. Just the physical words, to say them to someone else, to let someone else know what you thought of them? How much they meant to you? Then they'd leave you broken. He'd seen it a million times before. Roman boiled over that night, well it was really 2:30 in the morning and Roman and Dean were having a screaming match in Roman's empty house, his mom had gone back to spend the night by a lady from her sewing circle down the road, ignorant to the argument happening between her son and his boyfriend at that moment.

_"We've been together a year Dean! You can't say that you love me? Am I wasting my time?" Roman asked_

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked timidly_

_"I mean, am I just sitting by while you try to decide if you love me or not, is it always gonna be like this? Me having to beg to get your love?" Roman asked, voice getting louder and Dean flinched_

_"What do you want from me Roman?" Dean asked back, his voice cracking with sadness and worry as he looked into Roman's tired grey eyes_

_"I want you to be sure of me Dean, I want you to be sure if I'm the one you want!" Roman yelled, grabbing Dean's shoulders_

_"LET GO OF ME!" Dean yelled and pushed Roman back, he panicked when Roman grabbed him and he ran out, knowing he was losing everything but he ran anyway_

_"Fuck." Roman cursed when he realized that every time Dean saw his dad grab his mom, a slap usually followed and Roman immediately slid on his slippers and ran after him into the street and grabbed him gently, turning him around and pulling him into his arms, holding him tight as Dean weakly hit against his chest, trying to make him let go, but Roman would never let go._

**_Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_ **

_Roman pulled back and made Dean look at him, Dean was waiting for the inevitable. This was how all relationships usually ended. Happy endings were never on the horizon for Dean, he was stupid to believe Roman was different. Roman tilted his chin up so that Dean's eyes met his and he smiled apologetic and warm_

_"You're stupid if you think we're breaking up. I love you Dean, I'll never leave you alone," Roman admitted and Dean's eyes widened in shock_

_"What?" He whispered and Roman's smile widened_

**_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful child.  
He is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

_"I remember how I felt when we were sitting by the water," Roman began_

_"By the beach, watching the sunset go down, I knew I loved you then, I knew I wanted to be with you forever," Roman said, cupping Dean's cheeks and making sure he kept his eyes on his own_

_"Since then, every time I look at you, it's like the first time, when I saw you in the cafe," Roman continued and then he smiled and looked honestly into Dean's eyes again_

_"I fell in love with a careless man's careful child, and he is the best thing that's ever been mine," Roman said and leaned down and kissed Dean and was relieved when Dean kissed him back, fingers cradling his face to make sure Roman didn't move and he held Dean closer and kissed him more intensely, Dean pulled away first, tears streaking his cheeks and he looked up at Roman, eyes filled with honesty_

_"I love you Roman,"_

_Roman looked at him and blinked blankly and then picked Dean up and spun him, kissing him while Dean smiled against his lips, the first time Dean said 'I love you', was the first time he knew exactly how much Roman loved him, needed, him, cherished him. Dean didn't deserve someone like Roman, but he was damn sure glad to have him._

Dean looked up from the photo as the front door opened and Roman stepped inside, closing the door quickly from the cold wind, he put the food down and blew into his hands, he turned and paused seeing Dean sitting on the floor with tears on his cheeks 

"Babyboy, what's wrong?" Roman asked sadly, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the hook 

"Why're you crying on the floor?" He continued, walking over and sitting next to Dean, he tilted his head and looked at what Dean was looking at and he smiled, he remembered that picture. He looked up and another fresh set of tears filled Dean's eyes 

"Oh babe," He cooed and brought Dean to lean against his chest and he kissed the top of his head comfortingly 

Dean pulled back and looked into Roman's eyes and Roman saw nothing but honesty as he gave Dean a questioning look, why was he looking at him like that? Was something wrong? Why had Dean been crying? Had Roman done something? Was Dean dying? Oh my god- 

**_"You are the best thing that's ever been mine,"_** Dean admitted and he swore Roman's smile was about to split his face. He said nothing, he just brought Dean's left hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the silver band on his fourth finger. A symbol of Roman's love. 


End file.
